Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Wings of Destiny
by Paburo SilverGhosT Yuy
Summary: One-Shoot dividido en dos partes. Kira va en camino a rescatar a Lacus, pero él no es el unico. Dos personajes de diferentes universos Gundams. SEED vs ZERO


**Seed-Fansubs, Sunrise Inc ©** **& SilverGhosT ®**

**Presentan:**

**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Wing of Destiny**

**1º parte**

– ¡Murdock-san!

– ¡Todos despejen el área!

Fue asi, que ni bien Kira Yamato, el Coordinador definitivo de la organización ZAFT; dio el comunicado de que estaba listo para despegar, todos los mecánicos se alejaron de la zona.

Mientras el castaño daba un último chequeo a sus controles, la plataforma de bajo de él, lo elevo hasta posicionarlo en dirección a largo túnel, iluminado por las luces blancas de los focos.

– ¿Tienes las coordenadas orbitales del _Eternal_? – pregunto una voz femenina por el comunicador.

Kira, sin dejar de revisar los controles y encender los que debía activar – Asi es, no te preocupes. Estaré bien – contesto y aseguro.

_Pista despejada, todos los sistemas en verde. X-10A Strike Booster ¡Puede despegar!_

Dada la orden, los cohetes que llevarían al Mobile Suit, se encendieron, comenzando a largar una llamarada azulada que aumento su poder a los pocos segundos.

– ¡Lanzamiento! – grito Yamato.

Salio de adentro de la estructura, camuflada en un acantilado en una hermosa isla. Una onda de choque sacudió el lugar, al pasar los cohetes que llevaban en su punta al Gundam. En dirección al espacio exterior. Una larga estela como si de un cometa se tratase, seguida de la gran humareda.

**_[Bridge]_**

– ¡Misiles se acercan! – informo DaCosta.

– ¡Contramedidas: diez grados a babor y veinte grados por campo… fuego! – ordeno rápidamente el comandante Andrew.

_Eternal_ lanzo una lluvia de misiles hacía atrás, logrando asi, detener el ataque de los Zaku´s.

Un Zaku que poseía un cañón de rayo, levanto la enorme arma y disparo el rayo azulado de centro rojo en dirección a la nave. Esta logro esquivar ese mortal ataque girando sobre si misma a la derecha.

El hombre de la cicatriz sentado en su asiento, vio que la situación se ponía fea, al ver las unidades enemigas acercarse – No dejen que los Mobile Suit se acerquen… ¡Usen las barreras anti aéreas! – ordeno a su subordinados.

Las ametralladoras, intentaron frenar el avance de los Zaku´s verdes y los Gouf´s celestes que intentaban por todos los medios llegar lo más cerca posible.

_Voltaire_, La Gran nave de batalla azul pálida, disparo dos de sus cañones láser, hacía la nave roja. _Eternal _volvió a esquivar mediante amagos de vuelo girando sobre si misma. Los cañones triples apuntaron hacía abajo, lanzando dos láseres iguales de color verde electrico y uno azul de centro rojo, derribando un par de MS enemigos. Un Zaku intento de nuevo atacar, lanzando los misiles de sus silos. Pero el resultado fue negativo, ya que la barrera anti aérea destruyo todos.

El único movimiento efectivo, fue que otro Zaku, logro lanzar una granada, que detono cerca de la cabina de mando, haciendo temblar toda la zona, incluyendo a sus tripulantes.

Todos gimieron alarmados. Pero la que casi resalto, fue un gemido femenino, proveniente de la Diva de The PLANT: Lacus Clyne.

_**[Bridge]**_

– ¿Estas seguro?

Le pregunto Zechs Marquise, al moreno de ojos azul cobalto, mientras este se colocaba su traje espacial.

– No voy a dejar que nadie la lastime.

– ¡Pondrás en riesgo la misión, por una simple mujer! – exclamo incrédulo Wufei.

El moreno no le respondió, se limito a seguir con su cometido. Al estar listo, se dirigió a un joven castaño que tenía el mismo color de ojos que él.

– Heero necesito que me prestes a Zero.

El aludido enarco una ceja de manera inquisidora – No tienes tu Gundam.

– Necesitare armas a distancia en esta ocasión – explico simplemente.

_**[Bridge]**_

– Diablos, esto no se ve bien… – suspiro Andrew, al ver como la barrera anti aérea derribo a un Zaku, pero este termino explotando muy cerca de la cabina de mando de la nave. Y no solo eso, las naves enemigas no dejaban de mandar más y más MS – me lanzo – resolvió. Se levanto de su asiento y gracias a que no había gravedad, se impulso hasta la salida.

– ¡Comandante! – se preocupo el moreno DaCosta. Lacus volteo a ver también con el mismo semblante.

– Quitare a algunas molestias de nuestro camino, se estan acercando demasiado. No dejen que le disparen a los motores, ¿Entendido DaCosta?

– ¡Si, señor! – ni bien asintió, Andrew desapareció tras la puerta corrediza.

_Objetivos localizados, sistemas en verde. XXXG-W00 Wing Gundam Zero Custom… ¡Despegue!_

– Silver Ghost, Zero… ¡Heading Out!

La gigantesca _Peacemillion _abrió uno de sus lanzadores, dejándole paso al Gundam alado, el cual salio despedido con la fuerza de los cuatro propulsores de su espalda. Dejando una gran estela azulada, mientras surcaba el espacio exterior.

Dentro de la cabina del gundam para la victoria perfecta, su moreno piloto observaba hacía adelante, en dirección a una nave roja clara.

_**[bridge]**_

Los rieles del lanzador, se llevaron al mobile suit rojo, mandándolo al campo de batalla.

– ¡Yiieeeehh! – el grito de guerra del Comandante Andrew, al momento que maniobraba el Gaia gundam e iniciaba una contra ofensiva.

Un Zaku lo vio e inmediatamente le mando un disparo, pero el Gundam apenas se movió, esquivo el láser verde y le envió uno con su propio rifle, pegándole en un punto exacto para que volara en pedazos. Viendo como otro Zaku lo distraía disparándole, diviso a un Gouf que se mando de atrevido hacía _Eternal_. Esquivo el Zaku que lo intento atacar por la espalda con un hacha de rayo, le voló la cabeza, tomo impulso saltando desde él y corto al MS celeste con sus alas, explosionándolo.

La tripulación de la _Voltaire_ principal, se sorprendió con las habilidades de Andrew y su Gaia Gundam. Intentando revertir la situación, volvieron a descargar sus cañones láseres principales. _Eternal _tuvo que maniobrar de nuevo, por suerte no tuvo dificultades en aumentar su velocidad y esquivar los ataques.

– ¿Qué tan lejos estamos de la zona de expulsión para las vainas de escape? – le pregunto Lacus, con un semblante muy serio. Había tomado el lugar del Comandante.

DaCosta volteo a verla desde su asiento – faltan unos 20… no, unos 25 todavía – contesto.

La pelirosada le miro preocupada – por favor, hagan lo mejor que puedan para llegar ahí.

– Si, Madame – aseguro enérgico el tripulante de cabellos cortos.

_**[bridge]**_

Otro Zaku con un gran rifle búster, apunto velozmente a la nave _Eternal_, asustando a todos otra vez, ya que, el ataque rozo parte del casco.

– ¡Maldición! – exclamo Andrew, ya que vio cuando el MS enemigo efectuó el anterior ataque. Le lanzo dos disparos láser, pero el muy desgraciado los esquivo con un impulso de sus motores. Un Gouf logro acercarse al Gaia Gundam y le lanzo su látigo, que se enrosco en el rifle láser. Una descarga eléctrica lo termino por destruir – ¡Ahhh! – exclamo el de la cicatriz ante la explosión de su arma a distancia.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, los cohetes que llevaban al espacio al Strike Booster, estaban saliendo de la atmósfera. Envueltos en una llamara roja debido a la fricción, toda la cabina del MS temblaba.

– ¡Lacus! – Exclamo Kira, con voz entrecortada por la tembladera del Gundam – ¡Solo quiero llegar a tiempo! – se afirmo en los controles, para mantener el control de rumbo.

_**[bridge]**_

Al estar sin arma a distancia, solo le restaba defenderse y alejar a los enemigos de la nave. El Gaia Gundam retrocedía, mientras posicionaba su escudo delante de sí, atajando el bombardeo continuo de los Zaku´s. Andrew sudaba y estaba bastante preocupado, ya que varios MS más sacaban sus hachas de rayo y lo intentaban rodear. Sin contar, otros más que intentaban dispararle con un Rifle Búster.

Aprovechando que el Gundam rojo estaba ocupado, dos Zaku´s lograron acercarse a _Eternal_ en una posición que la barrera anti aérea no los molestaba. Uno de ellos tenía un rifle láser y no dudo en descargarlo en dirección a la cabina de mando. Disparo uno, dos, tres, cuatro tiros. El cuarto particularmente, voló una batería anti aérea, generando una explosión. Y por consiguiente, haciendo temblar de nuevo el centro de mando.

El segundo Zaku, traía consigo un cañón de rayo, el cual lo posición con un amague, en dirección al centro de la nave. Los tenían acorralados.

Andrew vio todo – _este es el final… _– fue cuando un rayito de esperanza lo ilumino. Dos pitidos iguales, proveniente de su radar, lo alertaron – ¿Y ahora…? – miro hacía la izquierda y abrió enorme el único ojo que podía usar – ¡¿STRIKE!? – lo había visto, Strike Booster llegaba, metiendo balazos para todos lados.

Liberando sus piernas de los cohetes, Kira posiciono su Gundam, sujeto el arma con ambas manos y comenzó su balacera. Le dio un disparo al cañón de rayo del Zaku que estaba cerca de la nave, haciendo que explote. Giro en dirección a los dos Gouf cercanos y los hizo sacudirse violentamente, mientras sus miembros eran separados por los continuos láser del rifle.

Las esperanzas afloraron a Andrew, estaba apunto de sacar sus espadas de rayo para intentar ayudar al coordinador. Pero el pitido de su radar volvió a sonar. Observo la pantalla de la derecha – ¿¡Que!? – por un momento le pareció ver un ángel. Cuando la imagen mejoro, lo que vio fue: Un Ángel del Combate.

Aunque él no sabía a que organización pertenecía ese Gundam desconocido, sabía que venía en ayuda. Porque lo vio desplegar por completo sus hermosas alas y cortar con ellas a dos Gouf que se le había puesto en el camino. Lo observo girar sobre si mismo y apuntar sus Rifles, lanzando un enorme rayo dorado que rozo una gran hilera de MS, provocando la mas grande explosión en cadena que hubiera visto jamás.

Lacus y DaCosta miraron con sorpresa la llegada de los nuevos Gundam y los vieron en acción.

La Diva vio primero a Strike Booster. Se levanto de su asiento al momento que exclamaba – ¡Kira! – debido a gravedad cero, sus cabellos se había mecido lentamente.

Fue ahí que diviso al Wing Zero y no pudo tampoco evitar decir – ¡Silver!

Aparecieron en la pantalla de la nave los rostros de los dos pilotos:

Un joven de cabellos castaños que caían en mechones (algunos entre su mirada), de no más de 18 años. Unos profundos ojos grises, piel algo bronceada y semblante preocupado, se mostró mirando a la joven.

– ¡Lacus, Waldfeld-san!

Al lado del primero, sale un moreno de unos desafiantes ojos marrón oscuro. Sus cabellos negros azabache prolijamente peinados con raya a la izquierda pero con algunos mechones rebeldes y semblante decidido.

– ¡Señorita Clyne!

Una felicidad radiante, muy característica de ella, sale a flote – ¡Kira, Silver! – exclama emocionada y llevando sus manos juntas hacia adelante.

– _¡TU…!_ – se escucha decir a Andrew, mirando sorprendido al castaño. Pero también le llamaba la atención el otro piloto.

– Lo lamento – se disculpa Kira – pero estaba muy preocupado.

– Yo no diré lo mismo. Vi que su nave estaba siendo atacada y no dude en venir – expreso Silver.

Ni bien dichas esas palabras, ambos pilotos se miraron.

El tiempo y el espacio se habían detenido. Por un momento, para ellos dos, solo existía el otro y la nada.

– No se quien eres – comenzó Silver, levantando el Twin Búster y apuntando al pecho del Strike – pero si no estas para ayudar, te sugiero que te marches – su tonada era un poco dura, pero bastante amable.

– Estoy para proteger a Lacus – se defendió Kira, devolviéndole el gesto con su rifle láser – me alegra saber que tú también, aunque no se cuales son tus intenciones – agrego entrecerrando sus ojos desconfiadamente.

– Si quisiera hacerle algo, ya lo hubiera hecho – retruca enojado por los malos pensamientos.

– Créeme – vuelve a diferir el coordinador – yo estaría ahí para evitarlo.

El ambiente retoma su normalidad y vuelve a verse el campo de batalla.

Strike Booster se impulsa hacia tres Zaku´s y un Gouf que estaban juntos y atacando. Gira sobre si mismo esquivando sus ataques y lanza cinco ráfagas, pegando tres de ella en uno y detonándolo. Las otras dos perforaron el generador de un Zaku que poseía un cañón de rayo, logrando explotarlo y alcanzar a los otros, terminando en una gran detonación.

Wing Zero abatió con violencia sus alas y se impulso hacía la siguiente escuadra de enemigos. Paso el Twin búster a su mano izquierda y desenfundo la espada de rayo con la derecha. Avanzo hacía ellos, zigzagueando entre los láseres y los misiles que atajaba con sus alas en posición de escudo. Por cada agite que dio de la espada, fue una explosión del los MS enemigos.

Por enésima vez, otro Zaku Gunner, volvió a apuntar contra _Eternal_. Kira vio eso y salio a máxima velocidad a atajar ese ataque. Coloco su escudo delatante, justo al momento que el rayo celeste de centro rojo salía proyectado al casco inferior de la nave.

Intento detenerlo, pero no pudo, aunque si desviarlo. El material del escudo cedió y fue destruido. Los brazos del Strike salieron volando al ser desprendidos del torso. Para suerte de Kira, la mano derecha soltó el arma, que salio despedida. Andrew la pudo tomar y le voló de un tiro el generador de energía al Zaku.

Ambos gundam, se juntaron, quedando espalda con espalda – ¡Idiota! Si ese es el caso, apúrate y entra al Eternal – le indico el piloto del Gaia.

– ¿Eh? – se extraño el coordinador.

Bartfield sonrió de medio lado – ve y toma tu unidad ¡rápido!

– ¡Hai! – asiente Kira.

Silver escucho la conversación, sin dejar de repeler a los MS enemigos – _¿Tiene otra unidad?_ – pregunto mentalmente.

_**[bridge]**_

Lacus había escuchado también la conversación entre los dos pilotos. Bajo la mirada después de una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa. Después sonrió cómplice: Era una pequeña oportunidad para estar con el coordinador y declarársele de una vez por todas. Si él no tomaba la iniciativa, lo haría ella.

Se levanto del asiento y se impulso hasta llegar a la puerta e ir para la zona de lanzamiento y mostrarle a Kira el nuevo Mobile Suit.

Mientras se desplazaba a la cámara de descompresión, vio por una ventana, como el torso sin piernas y sin brazos del Strike Booster, iba flotando – ¡Kira! – exclamo al momento que lo veía salir de la cabina de mando del MS.

– ¡Lacus! – llamo él. Entro a la cámara y se saco el casco de su traje azul con partes blancas.

Cuando la compuerta que separaba las habitaciones se abrió, la felicidad pura estaba en los rostros de los jóvenes. Como si hubieran estado separados por años, los dos se impulsan y se abrazan fervientemente.

– ¡Kira!

– ¡Lacus!

Se separan un poco pero sin romper el abrazo.

– Me alegro de verte Kira

– No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte de nuevo, Lacus.

Una sonrisa estaba tanto en los labios como en los ojos de ambos. Lacus se sonroja un poco y baja la mirada.

– ¿Qué sucede, Lacus?

– Kira, yo… – no resiste el impulso y le roba un pequeño beso. Kira se queda tieso ante esa reacción pero se sonroja violentamente.

Cuando ella se separa, el castaño cierra sus ojos – Lacus, yo… – la chica lo mira extrañada, él da un profundo suspiro – no puedo. Aun no puedo – contestas con pesadez – aun no puedo olvidar a Flay.

Lacus siente como si le tiraran un saco de metal en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, logra mantener su postura.

La onda de choque proveniente de una explosión, sacude a _Eternal_. Haciendo que la princesa rosada vaya camino a golpearse contra la pared. Sin embargo, Kira reacciona rápidamente y la cubre con su cuerpo.

– ¡Lacus! Debemos darnos prisa… ya habrá tiempo para hablar.

Ella levanta la mirada y asiente – ¡Hai!

Ambos entrar flotando por otra compuerta que da a los hangares de mobile suit. Lacus se detiene y le hace señas con la mirada al coordinador.

Confundido, Kira se detiene y mira hacía donde señala la chica. Que embelesado ante la imagen de un nuevo Gundam, que se halla medio escondido en las sombras. Una tonalidad grisácea oscura es su tono de color, pero se lo ve muy imponente, sin contar que se le notan unas pistolas láser en sus manos, unos cañones que parecen ser de energía térmica enganchado en sus caderas y unas curiosas alas en punta.

Lacus baja la mirada y profiere un sonido de disgusto ante la idea de combatir – Arigato, Lacus-sama – le agradece el coordinador, con una sonrisa y mirada conciliadora.

– Kira… – dice ella temblorosa.

– Gracias a ti, podré pelear mis batallas propiamente – atrapa sus manos entre las suyas – te prometo que volveré y podremos volver tranquilamente a la Tierra.

– Ten cuidado – le pide ella. El asiente y le sueltas las manos. Toma impulso y llega hasta la entrada del nuevo Gundam.

– _Lo lamento, Kira. Pero no quiero esperar más._

_**[Bridge]**_

– Entendido, Zero – los ojos de Silver tenían sus irises de un color rojo brillante. Estaba en el modo ZERO. Separo el Twin Búster, quedándose con un rifle en cada mano.

– ¿Qué harás muchacho? – pregunta confundido el viejo Andrew, al ver la extraña posición.

Manteniendo un gran control sobre el Sistema ZERO, tal como lo haría cierto Soldado Perfecto – yo que usted, me alejaría lo más que pueda – contesto con una tonada divertida.

Sin entender, Bartfield se aleja con lo que queda de su Gaia Gundam, ya que, el escudo fue destruido por un rayo positronico.

Ambos Rifles Búster, comienzan a cargarse. Aprovechando la situación, varios Zaku´s Gunner y Warriors lo rodean, concentrando sus armas en el centro del Gundam alado. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Los cañones disparan su rayo dorado termino, mientras su operario comienza a girar sobre si mismo. Creando una gran onda de ataque, que desintegra al gran número de MS y formando muchas explosiones en cadena. Las masas de nubes rosadas cubre el área.

Una vez todos los enemigos destruidos. Wing Zero cesa su ataque, deteniendo sus giros y uniendo nuevamente los rifles – diría mi hermano, Misión Completa – ríe conforme el moreno.

Andrew parpadea atónito – ¿¡Que clase de Gundam es ese!? – su exclamación se escucha hasta en la escondida _Peacemillion_.

– ¿Este? – Silver señala hacía el tablero – es el Gundam creado para la Victoria Perfecta – contesta orgulloso –sin embargo, no es nada, comparado con mi "Guerrero Pomposo" – agrega con una tonada de burla.

_**[Bridge]**_

En _Peacemillion_, a todos les cae una gota estilo anime y miran con algo de chiste al castaño que contempla a su Gundam en combate – eh… ¿Estas bien, Heero? – pregunta Quatre, al ver que el Soldado Perfecto tenia el ceño fruncido y miraba algo enojado la pantalla.

– Si – es lo único que dice, con su tonada monótona. Se acerca hasta un micrófono y dice – Silver… ¿Me escuchas?

– _Te escucho _– contesta el aludido por el comunicador – _¿Qué sucede?_

Una sonrisa sádica adorna los labios de Heero – los generadores de los cañones estan dañados, si ya disparaste más de tres veces, ahora estan muy recalentados para volver a dispararse – contesto y corto de golpe la comunicación.

**_[Bridge]_**

Silver queda con cara de ¿WHAT? Al igual que Andrew, DaCosta y los demás tripulantes del _Eternal_.

– ¿¡Y por que carajo no me dijiste nada!? – Le grita, pero se da cuenta de que la transmisión fue cortada – desgraciado.

Los radares de los dos Gundam suenan. Las tres naves _Voltaire _desplegaron nuevas escuadras de MS Standard.

Silver pensó que lo que le dijo Heero era broma. Levando de nueva cuenta el Twin Búster, pero este comenzó a lanzar pequeñas descargas por todo su cuerpo. Culmino explotando, dejando manco al Gundam.

– ¡Carajo! Heero me las vas a pagar…

– Deja de quejarte – lo reprende el piloto del Gaia, sacando un sable con su mano libre y arremetiendo contra los enemigos.

– Okey, tampoco es para enojarse – con su brazo sano, desenfunda la espada de rayo y arremete contra los MS, mientras usas las alas como escudo.

_**Z**odiac **A**lliance of **F**reedom **T**reaty_

_Mobile Suit Neo Operation System_

_**G**__eneration_

_**U**__nsubdued_

_**N**__uclear_

_**D**__rive_

_**A**__ssault_

_**M**__odule_

– Sistemas encendidos, todos los controles en línea. Configuración completa del CPG. Neural concentración de iones y vinculación nominal, listos. Meta actualizaciones de los parámetros de movimientos, listos. Reactor de energía nuclear, listo – Kira tecleaba a gran velocidad los controles del nuevo Mobile Suit sin apartar la vista de la pantalla que le indicaba el estado del mismo en cuestión.

_G.U.N.D.A.M. Complex, All Systems Updated. _

– Strike Freedom… – todo el tablero se ilumino, al mismo momento que los ojos ambarinos brillantes del gundam lo hacían – Iniciando sistema.

_Eternal _abrió la lanzadera de Mobile Suit principal. Ubicada en el medio de la nave. El coordinador definitivo levanto la mira hacía el camino. Dio un profundo suspiro mientras esperaba la orden.

_X-20A Strike Freedom, ¡Puede despegar!_

– Kira Yamato, Freedom… ¡LANZAMIENTO!

_Nigitta kobushi no tsuyosa de kudaketa _–_**The wish that the palm bleed for**_

Los sujetadores de los rieles lo llevaron, hasta lanzarlo al espació. Dio unos giros sobre si y desplegó sus alas puntiagudas como si fueran un abanico doble, sujetado desde el centro de su espalda, donde estaban los propulsores. Dejando salir una estela azulada clara, en conjunto a motitas rojas que salían de entremedio de las puntas afiladas.

Strike Freedom Gundam se desplazaba, con elegancia y desenvoltura.

_Negai ni chi wo nagasu tenohira – __**Was shattered by the strength of the list that gripped it**_

Dos Zaku´s lanzaron disparos de sus rifles y un tercero sus misiles. Freedom detuvo los lásers con su escudo magnético, esquivo los misiles y les disparo con sus pistolas para que no llegaran a _Eternal_. Encaro de nueva cuenta, juntando un arma con la otra y disparando un rayo verde que paso por en medio de los MS. Desenfundo una de las espadas de rayo y paso velozmente, cortándoles sus brazos.

Andrew detuvo en medio vuelo a su Gaia Gundam y profirió un ruido de asentamiento ante las acciones del Gundam. Silver solo lo miraba, asombrado.

_Hatenai tsubasa to kusari wa yoku nite – __**The endless wings and chains are very similar**_

– ¿Cuál es esa unidad? – pregunto el piloto de un Gouf.

– ¿Es una nueva unidad? ¡Es rápida! – expreso otro. Ambos avanzaron hacía el Gundam – ¿¡FREEDOM!? – inquirió alarmado, cuando disparo una lluvia de láser desde los cañones de sus dedos y este los esquivaba en zigzag y culminaba cortándole la extremidad.

_Omosa de doko ni mo ikezuni – __**As their weights both prevent us from going places**_

Se movió de forma ascendente, mientras disparaba sus pistolas contra los MS enemigos, acertando en sus cabezas y generadores, ademas de volarles las extremidades para que quedaran inutilizables, pero dejando que sus pilotos sobrevivieran.

Dos Gouf lo apresan con sus latigos. Uno en su pierna derecha y el otro sobre su brazo izquierdo – ¡hm! – profiere, mientras expande las alas y las puntas salen, liberando los ocho DRAGOONS y disparando los lásers de estos. Acertando en los enemigos.

_Nakusu bakari no osanai hitomi de – __**With those tender eyes with everything to lose**_

– ¡AHH! – exclama uno de los pilotos.

– ¡Esos son…! – ambos MS explotan dejando dos grandes humaredas rosadas. El X-20A se aleja de ahí, aun ascendiendo.

_Hito wa kaeranu hoshi wo omou – __**People long for the lost star **_

En la cabina del gundam, un radar esférico, con dos rectangulares a sus costados, aparecen en el tablero. Varios puntos son señalados y marcados como objetivos ante la mirada del piloto, reflejándose en el visor de su casco. Kira se prepara para utilizar el "Blade of Rage", el ataque máximo del Strike Freedom.

Realizando un amague hacía atrás, levantando los cañones de su cintura, liberando nuevamente los DRAGOONS y posicionándolos alrededor suyo, apuntando hacía adelante y haciendo lo mismo con sus pistolas. Una gran serie de lásers verdes, en conjunto con dos dorados y uno celeste de centro rojo. Se disparan contra más de veinte MS. Creando explosiones en cadena.

_Kakageta sore zore no hi wo inochi to sakasete – __**Letting the raised torch bloom alongside our lives **_

Dentro de _Eternal_, toda la tripulación observa con asombro las capacidades de la nueva unidad. Lacus profiere un ruido de asentamiento ante la destreza del Gundam. Pero con solo pensar en el Freedom, piensa en su piloto y una punzada la ataca. El rechazo del coordinador le duele y apenas lo disimula, ya que las lagrimas terminan por inundar bellos ojos de ella.

DaCosta aparta sus ojos del espectáculo, al sentir un casi imperceptiblemente llanto – Lady Lacus ¿Qué le sucede? – pregunta la voltear y ver a la Diva llorar en silencio.

Ella se seca rápidamente las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano – nada, DaCosta. Solo, no me siento bien, es todo – dirige de nueva cuenta sus orbes al Freedom, que se acercaba a las naves de batalla _Voltaire_. El brasileño la imita pero frunce el seño en señal de estar poco convencido con la respuesta.

– ¿dos minutos? – inquiere atónito el capitán de la nave principal enemiga – 25 Gouf´s y Zaku´s ¿destruidos en dos minutos?

_Hakon de yuku koto ga unmei – __**It is our destiny to carry them **_

– ¡Unidad enemiga aproximándose! – exclama un tripulante.

Todos observan al Strike Freedom aparecer después de un destello de sus propulsores. El veterano militar sale de su estado de atónito y ordena en voz alta – ¡apúntenle con todos los cañones! ¡¡¡¡DERRIBENLO!!!!

_Kagayaki kizamu daremo ga yasashii kiza no kizuato… _– _**The gentle and shining wound in the flow time… **_

Freedom esquivo la gran lluvia de lásers, girando sobre su eje en pleno vuelo, como si danzara. Se irguió, levantando los cañones térmicos y destruyendo con los rayos dorados los motores de la nave enemiga. Un rayo cruzo por la mirada de Kira, al momento que exclamaba – ¡Atáquenlo! – los DRAGOONS fueron liberados de nuevo y zigzagueando, atacaron los cañones y motores de todas la naves.

– ¡Los motores fueron destruidos, no podemos movernos! – grita alarmado otro tripulante. La alarma de la nave sonaba como loca y el ambiente se torno rojo.

– ¡El Holst y el Caernafon tampoco pueden moverse! – avisa otro. El capitán se encoge en su asiento, mientras mira nervioso a todos lados.

– Esto… ¡No es posible!

Kira detuvo el Gundam, mientras observaba con seriedad, el resultado de sus acciones.

– Eternal, estoy regresando – aviso Andrew.

– _¡Si, señor! _– contesto DaCosta. El Gaia Gundam dio media vuelta y dio un impulso con sus propulsores, en dirección a la nave.

Con el seño fruncido, Kira entrecerró sus ojos en señal de fastidió. Se dio media vuelta y se impulso hasta llegar al lado de _Eternal_.

Lacus tenía sus manos entrelazadas una con la otra. Observo a la derecha y vio al Freedom. Kira le sonreía desde la cabina. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa forzada, que no paso desapercibida por el coordinador.

– Lacus… ¿Qué sucede?

– Nada, Kira. Solo… no me gustan las batallas, es todo. Espero que con Freedom puedas terminar esta guerra insignificante de una vez por todas – al principió mintió, pero después dijo la pura verdad. Sin embargo, para alguien que es experto en leer las expresiones faciales de cualquier persona, sabía perfectamente que no todo estaba bien para la joven pelirosada.

– Algo le aqueja, señorita Clyne – sonó la voz de Silver. Ella volteo a la derecha y vio como el Wing Zero, sin su brazo derecho, volaba agitando majestuosamente sus alas cerca del lado izquierdo de la nave – puedo leerlo en su rostro ¿Qué la tiene triste? – Lacus se desarmo ante la tonada afectiva del moreno.

Aunque estaba desarmada, no contesto nada, solo dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran y quedaran suspendidas en el aire, debido a la gravedad cero. Miro de soslayo al coordinador definitivo – Kira… – fue todo lo que dijo.

Los demás, incluido el recién mencionado, ataron los cabos.

Silver aumento la velocidad, rodeo la proa del _Eternal_ y… ¡PUM! Le dio un golpe en la cabeza al Strike Freedom con su puño sano.

– ¡Oye!

– ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a la señorita Clyne? – demando el moreno. Desenfundo la espada de rayo y la blandió amenazantemente – ¡dímelo ya!

– Yo… no le dije nada – respondió nervioso y confundido.

– ¡Mientes! – y le ataco. Freedom reaccionó a tiempo y le detuvo con su propia espada.

– ¡Muchacho, no intentes pelear contra Kira! – Le aviso Andrew, ya en su asiento de comandante de la nave – él es el coordinador definitivo. No podrás jamás contra él.

– No se que carajo es un coordinador – expreso el piloto temporal del Gundam 00, mientras ejercía más fuerza en el choque de espadas – pero se necesitara más que un simple piloto y un Gundam para vencerme – rompió el contacto alejándose y comenzó a disparar con las gatlings de sus hombros.

Kira maniobro y esquivo los disparos. Junto ambas pistolas, enganchando una detrás de la otra y lanzo un gran rayo verde, que atravesó el ala derecha del Wing Zero.

– _Silver, mejor déjalo. Debemos regresar _– lo llamo el piloto del Gundam Sandrock.

– No permitiré que haga sufrir a la señorita Clyne – rebatió el aludido.

– Silver… – susurro sorprendida la chica en cuestión. Un color carmesí inundo sus mejillas.

– _Al menos regresa y pelea en tu gundam, no destroces más el mió _– agrego la voz de Heero.

Silver lo pensó un momento. El gundam que estaba frente a él, estaba nuevo, ademas de que aun le sobraban municiones y energía para pelear.

– OK – cedió. Abrió el comunicador y se dirigió al coordinador – tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente…

– Escucha, no debemos pelear. Las peleas solo generan más peleas y más sufrimiento.

– No me interesan tus discursos pacifistas. Aunque tengas razón. Recibirás tu castigo por hacer sufrir a alguien – sin dar tiempo a más. Las turbinas estallaron en una llamarada y lo alejaron de la nave y el otro Gundam.

– Comandante, una señal no identificada pide permiso para hablar – llamo un tripulante.

– Dale permiso – accedió Andrew – Aquí Andrew Bartfield, Comandante del _Eternal_, ¿Quién habla?

– _Aquí la Coronel Lady Ann, al mando de Peacemillion. Pedimos disculpas por la intervención de Silver Ghost, pero no pudimos detenerlo en su afán de ayudar._

– No se preocupe, Coronel. Es más, le agradecemos al piloto Ghost, que nos haya ayudado – replico amablemente el viejo.

– Sin embargo – replico Kira – esta empedernido en pelear conmigo – protesto.

– _Me parece que tú hiciste algo que lo molesto _– aventuro la mujer – _¿Estas seguro de no haber dicho o hecho algo que lo halla molestado?_ – insistió.

Kira intento pensar que podría haber hecho y solo una cosa le vino a la mente – No puede ser que…

La alarma de nuevo MS sonó tanto en _Eternal_ como en el Freedom, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del coordinador.

Un destello provenía desde el infinito, cuando el Zooming de las cámaras lo visualizaron mejor, revelaron a una nave extraña, de color carmesí, con alas escamadas.

– ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto DaCosta.

– Parece ser una nave de batalla – contesto Bartfield.

– No es una nave cualquiera – acoto Kira, posicionando su MS para el combate.

– _Es el OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon _– contesto Lady Ann.

– ¿¡GUNDAM EPYON!? – exclamo alarmada toda la tripulación. Pero solo por el agregado de "Gundam"

En efecto, el Guerrero Pomposo, de nombre Epyon; se acercaba a toda velocidad. En su modo de vuelo Dragón, golpeo fuertemente al Strike en el pecho, con una de sus alas.

– ¡Tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes, Kira! – exclamo con tonada monocorde, Silver, desde la cabina.

Kira, que solo veía los ojos del moreno, debido al casco blanco de este… – escúchame, el asunto de porque Lacus esta asi, es entre ella y yo… – comenzó pero Silver no lo dejo terminar.

– No me importa el tema. De seguro ella habrá querido declararse contigo y tú la rechazaste. ¡Eres un idiota! – Decía, mientras movía los controles y Epyon se transformaba en Mobile Suit – a las mujeres no se las hace llorar. Mereces castigo – y se lanzo contra el Freedom, desenfundando la espada de rayo y soltando el látigo segmentado.

– Está bien. Primero deberé detenerte – casi a velocidad de luz, lanzo su "Blade of Rage". Pero para su asombro e incredulidad, Epyon zigzagueo entre los lásers de los DRAGOONS con mucha facilidad y cuando estuvo cerca del Freedom, le enrosco el látigo en el cuello.

– Confió mi potencial en el Epyon – los ojos de Silver se tornaron rojos en sus irises, entrando en el modo ZERO. Los propulsores del Gundam carmesí aumentaron su potencia, el moreno piloto acciono los controles, comenzando a girar sobre si mismo y aventando al X-20A lejos.

– ¡Ahhh! ¿De donde saco tanta fuerza? – Yamato se concentro en retomar la estabilidad de su Gundam. Las alas puntiagudas se desplegaron como abanico y la lluvia de motitas rojas aumento. En solo unos instantes, Freedom quedo estático en el espacio.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿No eres el coordinador definitivo? No se que cosa es eso, pero creo que es un rango superior a cualquier piloto normal – se burlo Silver – jamás, óyeme, jamás derrotaras al "Guerrero Pomposo" por más piloto experimentado que seas – y para colmar su burla, hizo que el gundam carmesí, diera una reverencia aristocrática, cruzando el brazo derecho por delante del pecho junto con la espada y inclinándose sin perder de vista su oponente.

– Escúchame, yo ya no quiero pelear más en el día de hoy, menos por un tema insignificante… –intento rebatir, pero…

– ¿_¡Insignificante!?_ – La voz indignada de Lacus, resonó en los comunicadores de ambos Gundams – _¿¡Los sentimientos son insignificantes, Kira!?_

– ¡Espera, Lacus! Yo no quise decir eso… ¡Aghh! – sin dar tiempo a nada, Epyon lo envistió con deliberada fuerza.

– Si fueras un buen piloto, no perderías de vista a tu enemigo, menos distraerte del campo de batalla – levanto la espada de rayo y la bajo a gran velocidad, contra el hombro izquierdo del Freedom.

Un destello encegueció al moreno, evitando que ataque a su adversario. Kira sintió como algo se rompía en su interior. La SEED tomaba el control del coordinador y potenciaba al Freedom.

– Veo que no queda otra que pelear – dedujo el castaño, retirándose un poco y desenfundado ambas espadas, transformándola en una doble. Sus ojos tenía la pupila muy reducida y ambos orbes carecían de brillo.

– ¡Hasta que por fin lo captaste!

El coordinador dio un profundo suspiro – te lo buscaste: Kira Yamato, Freedom Gundam… ¡voy a pelear!

– Silver Ghost, Gundam Epyon… ¡Andando!

Las turbinas de ambos, explotaron a su máxima capacidad. Como bólidos, arremetieron el uno contra el otro, con sus espadas en alto y un grito de guerra.

El combate entre SEED y ZERO… dio inicio.

* * *

**Hola, Soy SilverGhosT, cumpliendo una promesa. **

**Fic dedicado para BreakSystem, No he visto todavia la Serie Gundam Seed, solo el capitulo que Strike Freedom hace su primer lanzamiento, por eso hice este fic basado en ese cap. Aunque tengo una nocion de lo que va la trama de la historia. Lo que si vi por completo fue Gundam Wing. Silver es mi OC, esta basado en el OC de mi otro fic. BreakSystem me pidio un fic donde Silver peleara contra Kira y aqui esta. Ella detesta a Kira, es el unico personaje que no le cae bien, asi que a mi no me peguen.**

**Cuando pueda, traigo la segunda parte, espero algun review con sus criticas y amenazas, ajaja saludos.**

**Los personajes de Gundam Wing y Gundam Seed Destiny no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores. Yo los utilizo en esta historia, solo por diversión, sin fines de lucro. No me demanden porque no tengo ni una moneda partida a la mitad.**


End file.
